


The Realms Slice of Life Chronicles

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Kingdom of the Trinity Realms Stories [2]
Category: Kingdom of the Trinity Realms
Genre: Boy's Love, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Possibly Based on Real Life Events, Realms Slice, Short Stories, Slice of Life, Tokyo Stories, Yakuza, alternate stories, slice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: A series of stories that prove there are some things worth telling...especially when reality becomes as interesting as fiction itself.---Author's Ek-ek:Any similar details (to specific places, people, events, etc.,) in real life are purely coincidental. Possible NSFW ahead. Depicts BL relationships, among others... Read at your own risk.Enjoy. ^-^
Relationships: Shion Claudius Balaur Heer/Daigo Provencaña (Original)
Series: Kingdom of the Trinity Realms Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320935
Kudos: 3





	The Realms Slice of Life Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the "Trinity Slice" or just "The Slice", it's basically the modern counterpart of the Realms Anthology that you may read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320978).

The city stretched out for miles before him, now with its lights bright to rival the stars. The sea framing its borders West, a deep blue during the day, was now very dark in the nighttime, the breeze it brought forth a tinge salty yet cool all the same.

How late was it? 

_He_ had been here a few hours at least, choosing the more pleasant silence that otherwise was a void inside the house. The sound of a thinning traffic far below helping to soothe the deafening atmosphere around him. A siren here and there punctuating every few minutes, among others generated by humanity in their usual grind.

There's an elegance by which the balls of his fingers tapped lightly on the keyboard of that laptop. Where his work seemed to be its own small world far removed from everything else beyond its endless virtual borders.

Halfway through finishing his tasks, he heard the glass doors slide open. _Someone_ is back. The motion catching his eye definitely however paid no mind to. Not until those arms surrounded him, then that face buried itself against his shoulder, inhaling _very_ deeply.

“That’s uncomfortable,” not for him, but for the _Man_ who sought him out for this little bit of comfort, adjusting and hunching down to achieve the gesture.

“I’m tired…” said _he_ , and the other caught the undefined inflection, reading it from body language, telling it from his lover's notions.

On vacation from his international obligations yet exhausted like he’d just stormed the courthouse with another stunning defence? That was odd wasn’t it?

“Rest then?” Shion paused from what he was doing now, a hand reaching up to run knuckles against that arm, gently, lovingly, letting the warmth infect his own voice at the peaceful suggestion.

Again, the wind blew cold and he was thankful for the huggle, but was curious as to what was truly lurking beneath the surface of it.

He gave word to his questions finally, "What happened?" concerned that something serious did occur without his awareness, and the other was hurt.

“Shii…” and there came that sigh of obvious displeasure. Was there trouble?

Daigo replied, “I’m being called back to Japan."

* * *

The Family has had at least sixteen generations that lived in this area to date, with its first few heads of the house hailing all the way back to the days when the _Shogunate_ existed, its daring samurais infamous, as were the restless Wars that seemed to run without end, its battle for fiefs that paid no importance to honour or creed in the end, abundant.

The ancient armours, swords and other antiques at their private ancestral shrine was not only for show after all. The mantle, bearing their crest, a sort of coat of arms, held in itself a blossoming history that's been transpiring since those rich and meaningful, yet bloody and unkind days of yore.

But for such an honourable _lineage_ , how they transitioned into the world of the _Ninkyō Dantai_ was yet unknown.

It had been claimed by some ranked informants that past marriages into the offshoots of some of the principal clans somewhat started them on this road, but, due the vagueness of their familial origins, the exact details to this likewise remained unclear and undisclosed, aloof and shrouded to this day.

What is certain was that at least a few of its ‘Bosses’ managed to successfully stay relevant and existing in this life they've so chosen, passing on the _title_ from parent to child -male _and_ female alike- as it should without fail.

Currently, three figures stood at its height of authority in this House. The most seasoned, albeit retired, Old Man Yamamoto; the next, the Uncle, the Old Man's youngest child, as the _Saiko-komon_ ; the third, the youngest yet superbly aggressive son of Uncle's older sister, Shūichi-sama, upon whom the role of _Oyabun_ now rests.

The latter's dad was still around, proudly the conniving underling that was chosen for his keen sense and cunning, was given the post of _Shateigashira_ only after succeeding in obtaining for the Family the heir they needed. Something the Uncle is yet awaiting although, to the late Lady Yamamoto, the original heiress, was already her secondth born.

An obligation _she_ had been reluctant about, apparent when she left shortly after giving birth to the present Boss, likewise leaving that son to the Family as she returned to the _other_ she perhaps loved more, her life having existed many years overseas away from it all.

The Lady had escaped her ink when she eloped with a foreign man.

She however returned to fulfill a _request_ when they threatened to take her first born.

She protected _him_ at all costs, even if it meant giving birth to another child she herself never came to raise, or learn to love in the slightest...

* * *

The trip home would take a few hours at estimate, Daigo Provencaña leaving the constrictions of the suits and ties of his profession behind in favour of the more casual getup, securing the most comfortable if not privileged seats in flight; if only so he could keep beside him, as should be always, the younger and quite _interesting_ man named Shion Claudius. An enthusiastic soul that continues to attract him with his smarts as much as his physical traits did.

"I thought the rain was never gonna let up. 

“We’ve been delayed long enough..." 

Shion was looking out the window and onto the tarmac, drenched after the unexpected downpour that day, not really aiming the conversation, rather, was talking out loud, where the other in turn was watching him.

Daigo maintained that that face was just a bonus. He adored his male wife's thinking and understanding first of all, the way by which he contemplated the mysteries of the world sometimes. Then there was the love and the great attention. The care he’s tossed into the mix of their _unique_ sort of relationship, in essence, more than just helping to make it work.

Something he needed in his life, the older man admitted.

Enough that when he was able to achieve it, after years of much courting, he immediately popped the question and made Shion _his_ entirely.

The proof of which now visible in the bands the other wore around his finger matching his, serving for them both that age-old promise: _‘for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.'_

Now if only he could shake the _notion_ , that _nagging_ feeling which said this short sojourn would test him greatly. He’s been imagining lately that this homecoming will turn out more complicated than it's worth, exceeding its current rot of a face value, and could perhaps put through fire the love existing between them.

As if he'd take that sitting down.

"You look more tense than I am," Shion remarked once the plane was airborne and his attention shifted from the view outside to his husband seated right beside him. "It's not like _this_ is the first time that you _'ve_ gone home."

All the other passengers were now relaxing after the successful lift-off, immediately once the seatbelts came undone. Touchdown wasn't until later so, yes, they'll be flying for a while. Too bad since Daigo absolutely loathed it. Or rather, he hated the fact that he was stagnating. He wanted to do things yet, up here, not even work showed its ghost.

"I would never have gone if I didn't have a choice," Dai returned with a frown. He ordered some vodka as a distraction, yet his mind still drifted to thoughts. Like how bothersome it was to have to come _visit_ all because the Grandfather fell ill over the weekend.

Judging by the old man's physique, the last time he's seen him, he'd be fine give or take another twenty, thirty years. Everyone just had to blow it out of proportion, and created this urgency where there should really have been none. 

For all he knew, it could simply be a case of the common flu. Something the House still exaggerated as if the former _Oyabun_ contracted something life-threatening, like he was dying and there was the need to gather them all; a reason to demand that he return at once.

Shion chuckled. "Don't make it sound like seeing your grandfather is a duty, love.

"You should be glad for family, and thankful he's reached the age he's at.

"From the sounds of it, the old man might survive the next plague if he tried though."

See? His sentiments exactly. 

His grandpa was fit as a fiddle. And this could be a ploy involving _that thing_ again with the successions and such.

True, his younger brother had sworn an oath of fealty and had taken over the seat that was supposed for him. But what's to say that the tables won't turn once they were there? What if they force something upon him like _the last time_? 

Or has Daigo forgotten how he returned to Hague with the outline of the family crest inked permanently onto his skin? It still stings at the mere recollection, and his chest constricts with this sickening regret.

Back then, for his mother’s sake, he was somewhat coerced to agree to that _tradition_. He didn’t even have a choice. But what about this time when they _insisted_ on seeing his mate as well?

That was precisely what made him worry. What were their motives exactly?

"You don't know my family," Daigo said. "They're...a lot to deal with."

The latter knew he'd say that. "Like I am not?" and quizzed his lover, tipping to the side so his shoulder slumped against his man and his head could rest there.

"Look. They couldn't be _worse_ than mine," Shion smiled something as reassuring as the hand he placed over his. "They couldn't be _worst_ than I _was_...right?"

* * *

The House spared no expense in terms of its preparations, seeing as the eldest son was already on his way, a party planned before the end of the week following this much anticipated return, everyone looking forward to the occasion that guests were being invited from all over. Including some from the clans and partners with whom their own businesses have had eternal ties with.

A vivacity was in the air, suffused with what _he_ also felt, the most _excited_ perhaps to see his Daigo-nii in person again. Despite his face looking the contrary of /exhilarated/ at the moment. 

_He_ had his reasons...the biggest of which was due to _that guy_ arriving too. His big brother’s _woman_ \--he was also coming.

Shūichi actually appeared glum, this seriousness gathered upon his countenance as if something kept disappointing him. It carried over their activities in the last few days that his men were concerned. Both the _Kyoudai_ and _Shatei_ and anyone who managed their operations working closely with him, literally anyone, were cautious. 

It was like their _Oyabun_ was a bomb about to explode, so they were deliberately keeping silent. Even the Boss Uncle told them to watch how they acted. It was a stressful time.

"B-Boss?"

How long was Shūichi-dono going to put on that glare? He was scowling at everything as if everything was disobeying him. They were not. Actually, the men have all been pretty well-behaved this week. Not an argument or turf battle with the other scums of society; everyone was at peace.

"He might still be mad that the Master married without telling him."

Fact. The present _Oyabun_ looked up to his _Onii-chan_. Despite having not grown up together or lived in the same house or country for that matter. Since finding out about each other, they never failed to communicate.

The bond developed over the distance and not once had the two been known to argue. They became closely tied as brothers, often talking fondly whenever they could catch one another on the phone.

However…

Despite this seemingly tight-knit relationship, Shūi-dono did not become a confidant to most of his Daigo-nii's secrets. Like, how he was wooing for years this male from Down Under he'd met in Sokor. Neither the fact that the latter actually became his lover after much persistence. Not especially the wedding which happened that December night, a simple ceremony attended to only by a select few and, of course, family.

But was he not his Daigo-nii's _family_? Were they not brothers that he was never invited?

Shūi-dono's face seemed to always sour whenever that thing came into recollection. He'd be in a bad mood all day and, just like it was right now, there was that gloomy, if not angry, cloud above his head, dampening his overall demeanor that was otherwise normally blithe.

"Quiet you fool! He'll hear you," someone whispered, another clocking that person on his head, only followed up with much of a scolding from everyone in the room.

Too late. The scowl on the young _Oyabun_ 's face only deepened that everyone tensed up.

Too late. His brother was coming home with that...that... _being_ he hardly knows of, whoever, _whatever_ he was. 

And try as he may, the younger Yamamoto could only be apprehensive. What sort of _human_ was he? What sort of friend or _foe_?

He's seen plenty of the nasty and queer, the perverted even in their line of _profession_. Before he was fully covered in the tattoos that were their inheritance when one takes the Family’s highest seat, he'd already gotten acquainted with a myriad of personalities, both good and for the most part terrible.

He knew despondency when he saw one.

Which was the foremost reason for his anxiety.

He must meet him, this Shion Claudius, and see for himself why his brother decided to keep his existence, the union-- _everything_ about the guy--a secret. 

Especially from him.

* * *

He sneezed. From where he sat on their shared luggage awaiting his husband’s return from Immigration. 

He’d found himself sniffling, deciding if he’ll believe that someone’s been talking about him behind his back, or if he, by now, has developed a nasty cold from the trip?

Couldn’t be the latter. He deigned getting sick. 

Yet it was true that weather changes often caught him in a frenzy whenever he was abroad. Anywhere in the world when temperatures shift to rise or fall really. Come to think of it, Tokyo would be quite balmy this time of year. Perfect for acquiring a malady.

“Yeah. Back here again all right,” he sighed.

When was the last time he was ill while being in this country? In fact, when was the last he actually _stayed_ in the Land of the Rising Sun?

He’d been in and out the last few years, that was sure. What more now that he was no longer living by his lonesome? He basically had a home in five places...at least those that he could still count.

Greyish blue hues moved from where he was staring at his phone to looking about.

Haneda Airport was seriously busy still, despite the fact that their flight arrived very late tonight.

Here was an amazing crowd of guests, visitors of all race and colour from distant countries mostly here for the tourist attraction maybe, the business opportunities, work and education, or the up and coming conventions.

Can’t forget that this was the haven for all Animé lovers and Manga enthusiasts in the world; the nerds flock to Japan in waves any season to make their attendance.

“What’s taking him so long?”

Good question. It’s been a full thirty minutes already since they managed to reach this part of the terminal, but his man has not come out of that office all this while. Thus, he’s been stuck in the lounge and getting tetchy, getting _seriously_ attacked by a craving for some ramen that he realized he misses, as well as a good, traditional serving of matcha in any form. He personally preferred cake.

What little patience he retained was getting tried. He was exhausted, no signs of Daigo anywhere when he wanted a cuddle, and getting bored as the hour ticked by lazily without him _moving_. They had to go now or else they’ll be stuck.

Finally, he decided to ring for him. “U g hh--

"Dai, what are you even talking about in there!?” he whined.

Some of the officers were friends of his husband from back then, he found out one time. Maybe that was what was keeping him? Catching up _always_ held him up when he traveled himself too...

Shii was on his feet then, waiting for his beloved to answer his call. But as he began pacing back and forth on the phone, as he was evading the noisy crowds of tourists, _something_ from a distance caught his attention.

No, rather, he noticed _Someone_ , this person, whoever he was, just standing there at the far corner of the area where he too was waiting. He couldn't see a face, what with a cap covering that said _Stranger_ 's head in this somehow _familiar_ situation, but he knew the other had been eyeing him for some time now.

“That’s--”

“Babe!” Daigo towered over the fray of Japanese locals that everyone else turned to look at him, some of the females already squealing. Way to stand out, tall as he was, and admittedly gorgeous with the set of dark eyes and darker hair.

“Where were you?” Shion immediately pouted, putting his phone down. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

His playful scolding only made his husband chuckle, taking his hand to immediately press a kiss there, apologizing. 

“Sanada-kun would not stop talking. He also invited us to visit his parents’ shop-” 

A loving conversation. An arm ran around that waist to draw the smaller male close. Most of the onlookers who’ve seen it blushed at the display; whether they approved or were scandalized didn’t really matter. His man’s affections surely didn't care about the place.

“We have to go-”

“Sure. Our ride’s here anyway,” Daigo said, already taking their luggage in one hand while his other stayed holding on to his lover's.

At which point Shion took a second to do a final sweep of the space.

“What’s wrong?”

Earlier there was _that person_ wasn’t it? But the matter completely slipped his mind the moment his husband arrived. The mysterious onlooker vanished while he was talking with Daigo; the next time he looked, the presence that seemed to draw him in was no longer there, making Shii question if that had been real or imaginary to begin with...

“Nothing. Thought I saw someone I knew,” he lied, feeling that hand squeezing his as if in alarm. He smiled up at Daigo to remedy the situation.

“Shall we go?” as he let himself be led out of the terminal, into the city and whatever adventure awaited them here.

* * *

The penthouse was at Shinjuku-ku, the known Financial District of the Metropolis. It took some thirty minutes to get there, give or take, out from Haneda, skirting just the outer places of Minato ward where Shion likewise frequented when he was still living here. And working off of it as a Resourcer.

"Been a while since the last time I was in Tokyo," said Shion, noting that not much has really changed with the landscape since the last time he'd been around, reminiscing even those the times he used to run _wild_ around these parts.

A sense of familiarity was crawling up on him, seeing places, remembering their stories, and, despite certain _bad things_ that the city reminded him of as well, all in all, his memories here were pleasant in majority.

Daigo on the other hand felt foreign with everything, weird and unattached. Ironic how he was the one with half this country's blood yet he couldn't appreciate even a single thing about that aspect. He couldn't see this side of himself the way his beloved did.

They both had ties to this city, but their points of view differed as much as their feelings about it stood. Their opinions of the situation were pretty much poles apart.

"That place right there was where we used to go as kids, Rochis and I…"

Shion had stories to tell, and each one was mostly a fun time. When had Daigo begin to feel jealous even of these memories, he did not know. But all this talk of the _'good old days'_ made him move from just holding his male wife's hand to throwing an arm over his shoulders, then finally pulling him close to unapologetically seal their lips in a kiss.

"Wait-" A hasty defense but Daigo would have none of it.

He pressed a second one deep, enough to not only steal Shii's train of thoughts, but distract him from telling any more of those fond recollections. He didn't have need of them.

* * *

The short stop after arriving involved a quick talk with the frontdesk, needing to sign up for additional services, practical to avail of while they were here.

Then it was off onto the elevator, up the _Nest_ that was at the top floor, Shii insisting they occupy the larger space rather than check into some hotel during their stay. It wasn't like they _didn't_ have a home here of their own anyway. There were plenty; if you count his cousins' real estate in nearby Ueno that they could also utilize if they wanted...

After dealing with the biometric locks, they finally stepped into the cold of the interior, dark with its long curtains drawn closed, reminding Shion that this was exactly how he left it, wanting to ease the shades aside now to see that gorgeous view of the city.

Right at the moment, they were both just silhouettes in the dim light, Daigo standing there quietly nearest the door with the luggage set to one side.

"Let's turn on the lights…" Shii suggested, divesting himself of his coat and throwing it over the couch, reaching for the master switch where he knew it to be. He could maneuver his flat blind actually.

"Let's _not_ …" Although Daigo had other plans.

Already, he's done stealthily locking the door. Already, he's likewise reached out to once more enfold the other in his arms, hungrily pressing his lips, and yes, his affections on the smaller man before him, stealing heat, air, decisions.

"What has...gotten...into you?" Shii had briefly detached from the kiss and was breathless, licking his lips that had gone dry from the heady connection. But that hold was not letting him go anywhere, and Daigo moved on to his neck with the nibbling, causing shivers to run down his spine and rake gooseflesh up his skin.

"Aren't you...calling your family...to let them know?"

That was farthest on his husband's mind this instance in case he hadn't realized it yet, the man quietly cornering him against the nearest wall with more fervent nips and wanton licks, surely leaving a trail that would be visible at daybreak.

"Shut up babe," that sounded a bit more beastly and parched, their lips locked once more, so no talk would be allowed, just these instinctive sounds passing between their breaths.

If only Shion could even breathe, that is.

He was already love-drunk and drowning, evident with the fire that he was pressing back against his beloved, the latter too insisting as he was unconsciously inviting him to devour him there.

Hands were already groping under the territory hidden by clothes. How fast could Daigo perhaps get him out of his and bring him to bed for some much needed fucking?

Nein. Forget going up to their room. The couch or the Persian carpet would do. Anywhere really, even this very spot right now.

"All to myself," Daigo whispered into his ear, nibbling at that after, lips and tongue tracing down his lover's jaw with aims to explore lower with them as his hands were already doing, rendering that body beneath him prone and receptive especially where its senses were deprived in this semi-dark.

Just the _now_ was important.

To have him here was more than perfect, and he would have him how he wants it.

Daigo really had no qualms conveying the intention.

* * *

It took a couple days to adjust, and one more for Daigo to settle, but with no talk about the Family ever discussed between them. They simply set their affairs in order for who knows how long a stay they'd have here, actually busier checking the shops, calling in the local suppliers, just overall trying to steer their temporary household into a state of normal self-sufficiency.

Only then were they able to enjoy the sights, visiting the known parks and tourist attractions, going out on a date, Shion Claudius even finding his way to the Arthforth house in its area to see if the caretakers were doing well on their tasks of keeping that place pristine.

Rochis might want to come for a vacation. He needed a better setting to recover…

After a day’s worth of errands, and a bit of shopping done, Shii was on his way home to the pent. Daigo went to the consulate but said he would be back before tonight, so as any good wife should, he’d definitely have to get supper going. Perhaps something Japanese, or Italian, or both. He always fancied celebrating both sides that made up his wonderful husband, in spite of Daigo's personal biases. 

But as he was turning a corner, walking the path closest to the area where he parked the car, he, again, noticed something.

There was that _feeling_ once more, of being watched, of being trailed. As he discreetly cast a glance back over his shoulder at _whoever_ it was that was following him.

Shion’s eyes narrowed.

He walked a few steps forward and noted how the steps behind him seemed to pace with his. Because when he stopped, they likewise stopped.

So they were playing _that_ sort of game today hm? If he wasn’t careful, he’d get caught unaware. Not that he would in any manner. He wouldn’t want to miss dinner. That in mind then, there was no other way but to make the slip.

He broke into a sprint suddenly, running ahead to slide through this crowd of pedestrians. A first attempt, yet whoever was on his heels remained in pursuit the same way. He was hoping he’d lose them that time, but it was fine that they didn’t.

_'Just follow then'_ , Shi smirked, having no issues moving faster whatsoever. He knew the area very well.

Down the corner, turning sharply, he’d spotted that manga cafe with the protruding second floor. He kicked up the nearest lampost to mount its short wall, balancing upon it briefly to immediately jump the distance, grabbing at the rails of one of the cafe’s balconies next.

He vaulted over and crouched down low, hiding himself.

As anticipated, only a few minutes passed and there _they_ were, three men dressed to blend in with the crowd but were obviously looking for someone. For him specifically, glancing about in search and frantically at that.

Shion frowned. This wasn’t a good way to spend the day certainly. Now what? He could just let them leave. But first, there was something else he wanted to confirm with this group.

Onto the other balcony after a quiet leap, then scaling the side, hopping back upon the short wall to silently descend the street below. He stood behind the searching group, arms crossed in some manner of impatience. Turns out he was right on the hunch, and can’t help but groan out about it.

He _knew_ these people.

"How many times have I told you that _normal_ stalking tactics don't really work on me anymore?” Shion decided that _this_ was comical finally, breaking into a chuckle before a smile that the leader of the gang acknowledged with one of his own. That was after he shocked them that is --guess the game’s up?

"Shio-chan. Thought I’d have to pursue you all day,” the other said, raising his head and pulling his hood down, a similar gesture his men did as well, raising their hands in surrender.

“Taka-kun. What a coincidence... _running_ from you.” The sarcasm emphasized.

The person laughed at that. 

It was good to remember that you can _never_ really get anything past this one.

The Shion Heer he _knew_ was not dubbed a sly fox for nothing.


End file.
